The Zombie Chronics: Chapter 1
by MILKS100
Summary: The story beginns with five young adults. Their family reunion goes wrong when a infection starts in the near by area. This chapter explains who they are, what is happening, and what the book is about. The end will feature a short preveiw of the next Ch.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Zombie Chronics**_

_Chapter 1: The End of Life_

Friday 1:16 p.m.

"Hey Triston, you should come and check this out."

"What Brandon, I'm only that four minutes into this movie." I walked to the window where Brandon was standing. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh sh-"

The door opens.

"Surprise, your sisters Racquel and Alex have arrived." Alex walks in from behind Racquel. "Oh god I hate family reunions," Alex says with a disgusted voice. Then all of a sudden, I realized something. "Oh crap, that means you know who will show up."

"Oh shit that means, Amanda," Racquel said in a frightened voice.

"What is so wrong with my sister? She that bad."

"Brandon, you lived with her for close to twenty-four years. You should know how bad she is."

"Triston, stop dissing on my sister or else I'll ball whack you so hard." Now I could tell Brandon was pissed off. This was going to be one hell of a week.

Amanda never showed up that day. The next two day was nothing. We called the police to keep and eye out for her. The next day Brandon stayed up till twelve that day. I convinced him to go to bed. No one slept that good that night. Brandon would not stop talking in his sleep and would not stop tossing and turning.

Tuesday 3:48 a.m.

There was a sound at the door. I woke up with a startling rate. "What the hell was that?" I got up and went to the other room. "Hey Brandon wake up. I think your sister finally arrived. I heard a knock at the door."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, like three or four. We should really go check before she leaves."

"Yeah I guess we should." The knocking would not stop the entire way to the door. I opened the door and no one was there. Brandon and I heard someone running down the side of the house. "You go around the other side and we'll meet and the end. Ready, set, go," I said right before we set off.

As I was running I could see the shadow of the person walking. The person was staggering in the shadow. They looked as if they were injured. As we met on the other side, no one could be found. I had a strange feeling in my body. I felt as we were being watch. We walked back to the house and could not stop looking back as the feeling stronger. I could tell someone was behind me. Has I went to bed I heard a sound on the roof.

"Anyone else here that," Racquel woke up in a scream. This woke everyone up. The sound on the roof suddenly rushed. Then a huge bang echoed through the house. Someone had fallen off the roof and hid the side of the house.

"Holy shit. What the hell was that? Is there a burglar outside? I can tell it wasn't an animal," Brandon said with a shock. Racquel was scared, Alex was in shock and I felt as if the thing outside was neither human nor animal. Then something scattered the glass of the window in the living room. We all met in the kitchen. Then another thump on the roof, window opened in the attic, and the sound of a person coming down the stairs. "Hurry, block the door before they get in." The voice sounded like Amanda's. "Come on and help me," the voice said in a pissed of voice. As I went around the corner, I saw Amanda trying to move a dresser in front of the door.

"Brandon, come over here and help. Amanda you pick up that side. Racquel, Alex you guys block that door. Move the fridge or island." Once every thing was blocked up we sat down and talked to Amanda. Mostly it was Brandon and I asking the question.

Then it came up. "Who the hell are they? I heard you say that when we were blocking up the attic."

"Hey who are they," Brandon said. God it pissed me off when he copied what I just said.

"I don't know. I was driving here when I got a flat. I walked for a while till I saw a house out on an old road. I walked to the house. The lights were on, but no one would answer my knocks. I could see the keys to the car on the kitchen table. I planed to grab some food and the keys and leave a note." Amanda took a pause. She seemed frighten by what would come next. "As I went in a saw a child at the top of the stairs. He was pail green with yellow eyes. His eyes were just so, so." She was so frightened. "The kid jump from the top of the stairs and landed right on top on me. He kept on trying to bite me. A woman popped out of nowhere and attacked the child. They seemed to be fighting over me. An older adult male then jumped on top of me and scratched me in the arm." She then showed us the wound. It was extremely deep. I was wondering how I didn't notice it before.

"Alex, go fetch the first aid kit and hurry up with it," Brandon said at the first sign of the wound. After we healed up the wound, she started to finish her story. "I swear they were not human any more. They were flailing and fighting over me like I was food. Luckily a little girl came out of the basement with a shotgun."

"Wait, a little girl with a shotgun. Are you sure," Alex said in astonishment.

"Yes I am sure. Okay well any ways, we were able to hide in the basement for a day. Finally they broke down the door. Before we could react, they grabbed the girl and tore into her. I got up stairs and luckily got the car keys and hopped in the car. I traveled about hundred miles before I ran over another one of those beasts. I got out thinking it was a human. I got in the car before another one of those things attacked me. Then I got here and some were outside. Then I got a ladder and you should know what happened after that."

"So we should probably stay inside." I said at the first thought in my mind. I was trying to think of what to do.

"I think we should get on the road. Who knows how long we can last in here. Do we have any guns," Amanda said.

"We have two in my room. Let me go get them." Brandon then started off. "We should grab any of the good knives." Alex went to the drawers. "They will be useless. These things are tough has hell. It would be like stabbing a car."

(short part from next chapter)

_Chapter 2: On the Road_

Tuesday 12:59 p.m.

We packed up our stuff. We only brought the stuff we needed. We packed a food, clothes, a gas supply, and of course weapons. Now time to get out of the house. This was going to be hard with at lease three of those beast outside. Brandon took the front with the rifle. Racquel, then Amanda, and finally Alex all followed close behind. I took the rear with my desert eagle. I have never used so I didn't know how powerfull it was. After saving ammo for 5 years time to use this baby.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Zombie Chronics**_

_Chapter 2: On the Road_

Tuesday 12:59 p.m.

We packed up our stuff. We only brought the stuff we needed. We packed a food, clothes, a gas supply, and of course weapons. Now time to get out of the house. This was going to be hard with at lease three of those beasts outside. Brandon took the front with the rifle. Racquel, then Amanda, and finally Alex all followed close behind. I took the rear with my desert eagle. I have never used so I didn't know how powerful it was. After saving ammo for five years time to use this baby. Heading down the sidewalk to the car took forever. I could hear them walking down and up the side of the house. They could attack at any moment, but luckily didn't even notice us.

"What ever you do, don't talk to loud," I said in my quietest voice, "or else they will hear us. They are all around us." I aimed my pistol at the nearest one just in case.

"We are almost to the car. Just a couple more feet." Brandon tried to start the car, but kept dropping the keys. We had to be ready when these things come after us. The sound of the engine would surely set them off. "I just can't do it. I'm too scared to set them of." Sadly Brandon almost screamed that statement. Every single one damn of them look at us. Suddenly Alex screamed aloud. Racquel's and Brandon's expression said it all. Amanda had already seen this before so she grabbed Brandon's rifle and shot away.

"Get the damn car started. Oh my god these things are just insane."

"I though, and they are hard as hell to kill." Amanda was now reloading the rifle. "Shit, I'm out of bullets. Hurry, get in the car. No time to kill all these things." Amanda got in the back of the van. Brandon was driving. I got in the passenger side.

"Oh shit, one of them is trying to get in." Alex was just freaking out. One of them hit the back window. Luckily it didn't break. We backed up right on it. Even that didn't kill it. It bled like crazy though, but it still just right back up. The only thing to do was to drive.

Wednesday 12:03 a.m.

Finally we reach the border of Nebraska. It was time to see if any other place had been infected. We headed for the nearest city. There seemed to be no life at all. It was a complete ghost town. Some cars were parked in the middle of the street with smashed windows. At least we know that our state wasn't the only state infected. Now it was time to get resources.

Wednesday 2:43 a.m.

We past by a small store. "This place looks good for supplies. Racquel and you can go get gas," I said to Brandon. I went with Alex and Amanda to get food. The inside of the building had no power and looked cold and gray. The building stank like a dead raccoon. There were maggots on some of the food. "Holy shit this rank. What the hell is that smell."

"I don't, probably just the food." Alex started to plug his nose. "Hey I found a body. God it is just beat to hell." God the body was horrible. The neck was bitten, an arm was missing, and it was gray and ugly. A rumble came from the back room.

"Get ready for anything people." I got out my pistol out. I open the door. One of those beasts popped out. It grabbed a hold of me. "Shoot it you dicks."

"We don't have any weapons." Alex then picked up the nearest blunt object and hit the thing and then wacked it across the face. That didn't even leave a mark. I shot it in the chest and Amanda smacked it across the head with a beer bottle. I shot five more shot and Alex wacked it again. Finally the beast died.

"Oh god that took a while." I looked behind Alex. The other body was rising. I shot it. Only took one shot to the head to kill this one.

"I know what these things are now," I said. "These things must be zombie."

"What that sounds crazy," Racquel said coming in with Brandon.

"I know it sounds crazy, but think about it. They come back from the dead and if I have seen enough about zombies than I am sure." Everyone look at me like I was insane. "Also zombies are hard to kill, eat humans, and are fast. Come on; face it, all the facts are here." Everyone then agreed with me. We then went on are way again. We had no idea were to go or what to do. I suggested we go to D.C. The only reason why I said this was because the government would have some type of plan.

_Chapter 3: A Snag in Plans_

Know that we know what we were dealing with we could prepare. We need stronger weapons for one fact. No ways pistols and knifes would do against the zombies.


End file.
